Demon's school
by Danzye D
Summary: Nero goes to an Demon's school, there he finds a love interest, plus Dante and Vergil! NON yaoi. NeroxOC,DantexOC VergilxOC.


Nero was just an 15 years old teenager, as He was sent to an Demon-school. He stepped outside of the car, his right arm on a sling, hidden from sight, he were wearing an black zip-up hoodie, with an long , blue sweatpants, using an All-Star Converse, he was also wearing an black backpack, slung over his left shoulder. He walked to the big, large ebony doors. As he opened the doors, the principal, a tall and sleek woman, dressed in an long, purple dress, with high heel black boots, welcomed him. " Hello, Nero. I am Miss Kendry. D. Here, come to my office. ", she gestured for him to follow her. " Miss Kendry, can I take my sling off? It itches." , he asked, slightly annoyed. "Of course you can, Nero." , she awsnered, as they entered an perfectly round office, rather big for an office.

" So, Nero, this is an Demon school, so you can be without the sling, okay? Also, if you see an kid on his demon-form, do not care. He's a bit… Out of control. ", she said, with an quasi-sad face.

Nero nodded, saying: " Sooo… Where is my bedroom? I'm a bit sleepy today. ", almost closing his eyes.

" I'll show you the way. Follow me. ", she agreeded, going out of the room.

As they arrived, Nero got to unpack his things. " Thank you, Miss Kendry. Goodnight. ", he said, taking out some clothes from the bag.

" Goodnight, Nero. Sleep well. Oh, and this kid is your roommate. Her name is Alexia.", she said, going out of the room.

Alexia was an brunette, with an hair just like DMC4 Trish. She was wearing an dark-purple pajamas, with black bat-like designs. She had solid gray eyes, contrasting with Nero's icy-cool blue eyes.

" H-hi, you must be Nero, right? ", she said.

" Y-yeah… " , he blushed hard, trading himself to an black sweatshirt and an white sweatpants.

They sleeped, until Alexia got up, picked up her pillow, and going to Nero's bed.

" Nero, can I sleep with you? It's cold. ", she asked Nero.

" Sure thing, Alexy. " , he opened his arms, a gesture for Alexia to sleep with him.

" Thanky! " , she said, making herself comfy in Nero's hug.

" Lessee what the newbie's doing… Holy crap! Even I didn't take this girl! ", Dante sneaked into their room, deciding to sleep there. He was practically an 15 year old DMC1 version(just the hair), wearing an shirtless red pajamas.

Suddenly, Alexia turned her face on Nero's face, locking lips with him.

" Oh… Nero, you are **SO** sweet… " , she thought.

" Both of you lovebirds are making sweety, sweety love, are ya? " , Dante asked.

" WAHHH! Dante! ", she was surprised by Dante's party-crash.

" What? I'm ju- WAHHHHHH! " , he said, as he was overwhelmed by an barrage of solid punches from Alexia.

Nero awoke, walking to the bathroom, and making the N° one necessity(jizz). When he got back, he saw Alexia hitting Dante square in the forehead.

" Who the heck is you? " , he asked to Dante, sitting on his bed.

" Dante… ", he said , walking out of the room.

" Don't listen to him, sweety. " , she said, resting on Nero's bed, passing her hand on his abdomen. " ~~Awww~~ So firm and strong!~~ "

Both of them soon drifted into sleep.

- AT THE BASKETBALL COURT-

" OI! NEWBIE! Show if you are good at the basketball for us. " Kiret said to Nero.

Kiret was an full-demon, but human looking blonde 17 years old guy, who were wearing an gray shorts, and was shirtless.

" Allright, your call, pal. ", Nero walked to Kiret.

" Do your strongest dunk. ", Kiret throwed the ball to Nero.

" You pay the new one. " , Nero smirked, as he rushed for the basket, then jumped, spinned in the air one time vertically, and Slam-Dunked the basket, with his demon-hand, causing the basket to go down on the ground SEVERAL meters, But not without cracking the ENTIRE court's concrete.

" Told'ya. " , Nero said sarcastically, patting Kiret on the shoulder.

Dante was already rolling on the ground: he just LOVED to see Kiret humiliated.

" Dante! Stop! " , Vergil tried to contain Dante's sudden laugh burst.

*claps claps* " Alright! Everyone! Dodgeball Stadium, 5 minutes! ", Prof. Glinner announced for everyone at the basketball court.

-AT THE DODGEBALL STADIUM-

" Dante, you're team Red's captain. Vergil, team Blue's captain. Nero, team Black's capt- " ,Prof. Glinner trailed off, as he saw that Dante was eating another of his strawberry sundaes. "DANTE!"

"* Let strawberry sundae slip* NOOOOOOOOOO!",Dante said, as he saw the "disaster".

"Come here! Now! " , Prof. Glinner was already losing his patience.

-MIDDLE OF GAME-

Vergil was eliminating an Team Red's student, when the timer did an big "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" sound.

" Hey Verge! Looks like it's me against me, on Sudden Death! ", Dante pointed out, because Vergil's hair was down, EQUAL to Dante's.

" Oh... ", Vergil saw it, spiking it up.


End file.
